Tainted
by SirenPash
Summary: Sam and Dean were raised with the knowledge that all Witches are evil. That the only way to achieve that kind of power is by selling yourself to a Demon. So how will they cope when they discover that everything they learned about magic, was wrong? This will be a Slash fic! Either between Sam/OMC or Dean/OMC.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Kind of Magic

Tainted

Chapter 1 – A New Kind of Magic

I stood patiently, waiting for the emerald smoke of my relocation charm to clear, trying to get a good look at my surroundings. Singer's Salvage Yard looked so similar to how I remembered, it almost hurt to look. However the subtle differences, from how the house looked like it hadn't had a good cleaning in years, to how the garden on the side of the house – once a thriving oasis – sat barren and dry managed to ease some of the ache. This wasn't the same place. No matter how much I wished it was.

Behind me, my two companions arrived in two clouds of colored smoke. One red and one blue. They both swatted away at the smoke in an attempt to clear the air, impatient and probably a little miffed with me.

"Emissary Isla, I'd appreciate if you didn't make our job harder than it has to be. It sorta defeats the purpose of a guard if you're just going to relocate into unknown territory before Sentinel Creed or I can secure the area." My companion from the blue smoke spoke, as the other man from the red smoke nodded his agreement.

"Jameson, how many times do I have to ask you to call me V? Even Valen would be better than Emissary Isla. It just sounds so... stuffy. We're closer than that aren't we? I mean, I'm supposed to trust you and Marcus with my life. I'm more likely to feel that trust, if I felt like you and Marcus wanted to protect ME and not just an Emissary of the Constabulary."

Jameson opened his mouth to respond, but I turned before he could start speaking and walked up to the house. The front door was lying on the floor, the hinges and doorframe showing signs of being kicked down but I marched on, walking around the mess of splintered wood and into the Singer residence.

Three men stood in front of a roaring fireplace, and in another division of the room a woman with short blonde hair stood snarling at the men, screaming to be released. The men were clearly in some sort of argument. I cleared my throat with a small cough, but no one seemed to take notice, so with a squaring of my shoulders I spoke.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, my name is Va…" but before I could finish my sentence all three men spun around and I found myself looking down the barrels of three sawed off rifles.

I wasn't really even given time to react before I felt a hand take a firm hold of my upper arm and hoisting me into the air. I found myself pressed tightly to Jameson's back, while Marcus took a stance; one hand behind his back and the other pointing at the others. I saw the confusions on the men's faces but was simply pleased they hadn't taken shots yet. I could've done without the shouts of "Who are you?!", "Lower you're weapons!", and the like though.

"Gentlemen!" I hollered over the discord. Once I had all eyes, and weapons, back on me I continued. "As I was saying, my name is Valen Isla, Emissary for the Tainted Constabulary. This is Sentinel Jameson, and Sentinel Marcus. We received a message asking for our assistance?"

The older man had lowered his weapon almost immediately and gave a nod of recognition. The younger two didn't seem to have the same understanding.

"'Bout time you idjits got here! What kept ya?" I smiled at the gruff voice and saw that glimmer of recognition in his eyes, but a shake of my head let him know to keep the fact we knew each other on the hush. He gave a small nod in acceptance before introducing himself. "Anyway, Bobby Singer, and these two are Sam and Dean."

"Bobby Singer? Wouldn't happen to be related Karen Singer by chance?" Marcus asked, his voice taking on an unprofessional sneer.

"Marcus Creed!" I admonished my voice a little harsher then was probably necessary. "Why don't you step outside and ward the property. I hope I won't have to remind you to hold your tongue and judgments in the future.

He threw me a disdainful glare, but nonetheless followed my orders, stomping outside. "I apologize for Sentinel Creed's behavior, to be fair, he is known for the sin of wrath." Bobby gave a grunt of understanding, but his two companions Sam and Dean just looked lost. And apparently Dean was through with confusion.

"Alright! I'll ask again! Who the hell are you, and give me a reason why I shouldn't just shoot you where you stand."

"You idjits, better put down your guns before I shoot YOU where ya stand. They're here because I asked them to be here. I told you both; you two don't know bull about interrogating a demon. We needed a specialist, so I ordered us one."

The boys looked a little crestfallen at the way Bobby spoke to them but, begrudgingly on the part of Dean, lowered their weapons.

"There, that should make things much easier. Why don't you introduce me to our guest?" By this point the demon, judging by the Devil's Trap I could see painted on the ceiling, had ceased her screaming and was now watching myself and Jameson with a curious expression that morphed into a smirk when my eyes locked with her own.

"Sure thing, we can get right to that," Bobby answered crossing the room and walking towards me. "But first. Have a drink." He thrust a silver flask emblazoned with a cross into my hand.

I gave a small smirk of my own, but took a small sip from the flask before passing the flask to Jameson who followed my action. "Satisfied Mr. Singer? Or perhaps you'd like me to cross the salt line by the door again. Just to be sure."

"Don't get smart with me boy. No such thing as too cautious."

"Perhaps." I agreed. "But let's get down to business. Jameson, why don't you reinforce the restraints on Mr. Singer's unwanted guest. Once you're done, go get Marcus back in here. The fool probably finished his wards and is brooding outside." Jameson gave his consent and got started on his assigned task.

I should have realized that having Jameson conjure a chair and bindings, from thin air, in front of the Winchester boys was not my best idea. At the action another chorus of "What the hell!" rang through the room and Jameson found himself with two guns pointed at him.

I sighed heavily, not really sure how I was going to talk those two down from this situation when Bobby took the role from me. "You boys better lower you're weapons. These folks are here by my request!"

"But Bobby! He just…"

"I'm not blind ya idjit! I saw exactly what he did. Now put the damn guns down." Again the Winchester's reluctantly lowered their weapons, however there tightly coiled postures told me that they weren't looking forward to keeping them there.

"Just let us do our jobs, and I promise I'll answer any questions you two have. Hell, I'll even let you shoot Marcus if it'll make you feel better." Marcus made a noise of disbelief at my offer; he had just been brought in by Jameson, who was also giving me a look of confusion. A wink let them know that I was kidding and they both relaxed falling in place beside me.

With a cursory look to ensure I wasn't in danger of being shot, I finally turned my full attention onto our demonic visitor. I walked up and looked down at her form, bound tightly to the chair Jameson had conjured.

"Like what you see shorty?" I ignored her comment and just continued to analyze. "Let me get this straight," She continued, her attention focused on the three hunters now rather than me. "The big bad hunters are too afraid to try and weasel information out of me themselves so you guys called on this teeny thing to do it for you?"

She wasn't wrong. In comparison to everyone else in the room, I hardly looked foreboding. At 5'5" I stood several inches shorter than Dean, who was the next shortest after me. I had none of the muscle the other men offered and if it wasn't for the definition of my chin I could've easily been mistaken for a woman. However I did my best to not let her comments on my height (even if I wanted to strangle the little bitch) affect my expression.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure I can provide more than enough entertainment for you Ms.?"

"Masters." She snarked. "Meg Masters."

"Well, Ms. Masters, we'll get right to it. Where is John Winchester?"

* * *

><p>Meg Masters was proving to be less than forthcoming with any information on John. If it wasn't for the fact that I had taken the time to weave a Truth Rune into the Devil's Trap that kept her captive I might have bought into her stories of John's death. The Winchester boys were adamant that she was lying, and the rune continued to ring false. Up to this point I had done my best to remain collected and professional, but I found myself fueled by the energy Sam and Dean released.<p>

"Cut the crap Meg! I know John Winchester is alive, and even if he is dead that wasn't my question. Where is John Winchester?" Everyone, excluding Jameson and Marcus, looked shocked at my break in control. It took Meg a second to recompose herself, before she answered.

"Aw, have I upset the little interrogator? I've said it a hundred times, I'll say it again. John Winchester is dead!"

"Wrong answer." I gave her a small, albeit cruel smirk, before working another spell. Unlike the ones before, like the rune and the conjuring of the chair I now sat in, this one I took the time to visually configure. Letting everyone in the room see as I drew a symbol similar to the Devil's Trap in midair. The lines and figures glowed an acidic green in the air, before fading into a matte emerald. Once complete I held my hand beneath the Charmed Circle and moved it directly in front of me, floating just in front of my face. "This, Ms. Masters, is a Punishment Charm. Its borderline illegal, only allowed use by licensed members of the Tainted Constabulary. Now this will be the last time I ask, where is John Winchester?"

She looked apprehensively at my Charm, but rather than answering spat at my feet. I released a 'put upon' sigh, and then gently blew at the charm. It begin to float slowly, similar to way a bubble would, across the space between me and Meg. It fluttered through the air before landing directly across her bosom. Everyone's attention was held by the Charmed Circle and a gasp rang through the group as upon touching Meg's clothes it began to burn its way through the layers of material. I knew the moment it touched her skin because she immediately began to scream. The Charm was designed for torture, and I simply watched as Meg writhed against her bonds.

"You idjit!" Bobby roared. "That's not just a demon, there's a girl in there too!" Sam and Dean looked a little shocked at that piece of information, and yet again raised their weapons and took aim. At me.

"I'm perfectly aware of that Mr. Singer, but unfortunately I'm running low on time and patience. The effects of this charm are completely reversible. But that's really the least of our concern, as its clearly to me that this Demon has ridden this girl hard. I'd be surprised if the young woman is even still alive."

"Wait!" Dean spoke for the first time in a while, bar the occasional insult thrown at our demon friend. "You're telling me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?"

Bobby nodded but allowed me to explain, "Yes – the only way a demon is able to survive here on earth is by inhabiting a host body. Why do you think we have exorcisms, Possession is a VERY real thing Dean."

"Can't we just exorcise her then? I mean it takes a while to work through an Exorcism chant, plenty of time for the bitch to spill her secrets."

I gave him a contemplative stare. I actually had never tried that as a technique, what with a whole world of magical possibilities open to me, a simple exorcism was something I had overlooked as a possibility. "I suppose that could work… however my technique for exorcism is instantaneous. I haven't taken the time to learn the old latin."

"I have a copy of it." Sam spoke, actually looking eager for something to do. "It wouldn't be hard to read it off." I looked between the still screaming Meg and the Winchester boys, before nodding my consent. With a sweep of my hand a new Charm Circle flashed into existence before fading away into nothing. Meg stopped screaming and just sat panting heavily in her bonds.

I stepped away from my chair and motioned for the Winchesters to take over.

Sam began looking through a book for an exorcism ritual, once he found it Sam gave Dean a look letting him know he was ready and they moved over to Meg.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg sassed, honestly that girls attitude had me itching to use the Torture Charm again, but I stood resting my weight against the door frame.

"Something like that." Dean answered. "Hit it, Sam."

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..." Sam continued chanting while Meg threw dean a scathing glare.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh we're going for it, baby – head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." I actually giggled at Dean's answer, which earned me an odd look from Sam who merely continued his chant.

"Tribuite virtutem deo." I watched as Meg flinched in pain, Sam looked at Dean continuing to chant but his look asking if he should continue. Meg threw a look over her shoulder at Sam.

"I'm gonna to kill you." She snarled and then turned to Dean. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is." Meg just smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

Meg was shaking and obviously in pain at this point. While Sam read the exorcism ritual. She finally gasped in pain and Sam stopped whether in concern or anticipation, I couldn't tell.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

Sam started reading with renewed vigor again and Dean leaned down to her

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae." As a wind began to blow through the room, I actually looked at Sam with new peaked interest. I knew it wasn't the same as magic, but watching as the wind whipped around him, tossing his hair back and forth, his voice ringing over the rush. I found myself actually attracted to the way he seemingly controlled the energy in the room. "Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..." Meg was showing signs of being in pain again.

"Where is he?" Dean asked again.

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"I know you're lying!" I added over Dean.

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean was obviously getting upset and angry, judging by his tense body and shaking hands and Sam was just looking at him with concern.

"What are you looking at?" Dean barked. "Keep reading."

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." I watched, once more in amazement, as the chair started to slide around the circle. I was stunned that a non-magical could invoke such power with just mere words. "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"He will be!" Meg finally admitted

"Wait! What?!"

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"She is." I added. "The truth rune I have in place is silent for the first time."

"Sam!" Dean ordered, but Meg responded almost immediately, fear evident in her eyes.

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where? Where?! An address!"

"I don't know." She panted out.

"And the demon?" Sam asked. "The one we're looking for - where is it?"

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

"Finish it."

"What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care." And by the look in his eyes, he meant it.

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam?" Sam didn't say anything and Dean threw a disbelieving look at him. "Sam! Read."

Sam spoke quietly to Dean. "Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know." I spoke moving from my place against the door frame. "I'll take over, now. As impressive as your exorcism is – my way is less harsh on her body."

I crossed into the Devil's Trap, glad for the binding's Jameson had summoned, and stood in front of Meg. She looked up at me fearfully, straining against her binding, desperately trying to move away from me.

"Don't worry – you won't feel a thing. I can't promise that you'll enjoy hell anymore then you did the last time though."

I placed two fingers on her forhead and with one last smirk at her snarling maw I spoke again "Soilsiú." A bright gold Charm Circle appeared on her forehead under my fingers, and her body was covered in white, cloudlike, smoke. I stood and waited as the smoke dissipated, to see Meg's body slumped forward motionless in her binds. Blood dribbled from her mouth onto the hardwood floor, I almost thought she was dead, until I noticed a slight movement from her head.

* * *

><p>AN - Alright... should I be writing a new story? No probably not, seeing as how I have SO much work to do on both TPO and FC, but here this is. I'm still trying to decide if this is going to be SamValen or Dean/Valen. Thoughts? Whoever isn't paired in this one, will be paired in my other Supernatural FF which I plan to have in an ABO universe.

Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - New Magic Explained

Tainted

Chapter 2 – New Magic Explained

"The girl is still alive! Jameson, Marcus, get her unbound. Bobby, call 911. Sam, Dean… do what you want actually, go after your Dad, stay and watch, I don't care but stay out of my way."

Everyone acknowledged my orders and set to work. While Jameson and Marcus undid the charms on her bindings, I sent a barrage of cleaning and cushioning enchantment on to the floor, and instructed them to place Meg's now free body on the floor. Three more gold colored Charming Circles appeared just above the girl's body, a snap of my finger activated the circles and again the white smoke descended. It worked its way slowly from her feet up to her head, and midair in gold font, a list of injuries and ailments started.

"Practically every bone in her body is broken or shattered, she has massive internal bleeding, and her lungs are punctured…" I frantically read from the list, even as more and more injuries scribed through the air.

"You can heal her right?" Bobby's asked, looking from me to the girl and back.

"I… I don't… I'm not sure. I've healed all of these injuries before but… but never this many at one time."

"Heal the more serious injuries first – the lungs and internal bleeding. The paramedics should be on their way and once you get her stable they can take over."

I nodded my agreement and immediately set to work on healing her lungs. It was slow work, but I painstakingly drew the Charmed Circles I would need, again in that gold color, they floated in the air shimmering. I could've simply tried to have them just appear like I'd done with the Truth Rune, the chair I had conjured for myself, and the counter for the Torture Curse I had used earlier, but since I'd be healing such an intricate and crucial part of the human body I felt more comfortable drawing the circle personally. I finished six circles as fast as I could and another snap of my finger activated the white smoke, part of it wrapped around her torso, while the rest entered her nose and mouth to heal from the inside. I let that get to work while I started a few Blood Replenishing Enchantments and the actual Healing Circles to deal with the internal bleeding. I had just begun to wonder if I had managed to get the lungs healed in enough time when a weak female voice broke me from my wondering.

"A year."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's been a year." She wheezed out.

"Shh. It's alright, take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did – it's a nightmare. It wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters." Dean spoke from over my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed he was near me. No doubt watching to make I sure I didn't do anything nefarious.

Bobby walked in with a glass of water, Sam close behind with a heavy blanket. I nodded to Bobby – letting him know that I thought it was alright to give her the water – but gave Sam a shake of my head, I needed her body as uncovered as possible. Hell, ideally I'd have her naked, but I figured everyone –myself included – would feel more comfortable if she kept her clothes on.

Sam sat and with Dean's help gently lifted Meg's head, giving her small sips of the water. I brought my focus back to my Charmed Circles and set to work on completing the last of them. I was still working when Dean and Sam began another round of questions.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?"

"By the river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean?"

Silence.

"What does that mean?!"

Sam interjected, "Guys! She's not breathing!"

"What?!" I frantically cast another diagnostic, my incomplete Healing Charms dissolving from the change of focus. "… she's gone."

"Wait. What do you mean she's gone?"

"Gone… gone, gone, gone." I couldn't believe it… I had been training, healing, for close to 15 years now; and not once had I ever lost a life. My spell work had always been exact, practiced, and controlled, and now… when it really mattered… I had failed. Worked to slowly. I'd been so distracted by everything around me that I hadn't noticed her life slipping. I'd been so satisfied with my work on her lungs and so confident in my ability to stop the bleeding. "Pride." I whispered.

"Emissary Isl… Valen. Calm down, no one blames you." Jameson was whispering my ear. I could feel someone else rubbing my back but I found comfort in none of this.

"I've fallen to Pride…"

"Oh shut it. You fell to envy; this had nothing to do with a sin! This was just… I don't know… call it fate." Marcus's condescending voice cut through my self-depreciating thoughts, and while it certainly didn't change my opinion, it did allow to me put on a mask.

"Right… to envy. Not pride… envy." I dragged in a shaky breath. "Sentinels Creed and York, return to the Citadel. Give a detailed report of the situation and inform our superiors that for the time being, I'm on leave."

"But, Valen…"

"That is a direct order, Sentinel York. Now go."

It took a moment, but slowly, both men placed a fist over their heart, gave a terse bow of the head and with two clouds of colored smoke were gone.

"Valen?" Bobby asked.

I gave a shaky bark of laughter. "Hi, Uncle Bobby."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, after several exclamations of 'What the Fuck', multiple tests performed on both Bobby and myself to prove that I hadn't in any way cast a spell on Bobby, and another round of awkward stare downs with guns found the four of us seated around Bobby's kitchen table. The Winchester boys were both eager to leave and save their father yet still uncomfortable with leaving Bobby alone with a 'Witch'. They had demanded that before they left to save John, they were to be told about Bobby and my relationship.<p>

"OK, so Bobby's your uncle?" Sam so far had been asking all the questions, while Dean sat brooding.

"Actually Bobby is my adopted Father."

"What?!" Both Winchester looked as though I had said that I was born with two heads.

"My parents died when I was 3, The Pure Tribunal placed me here with the Singer's so I could apprentice under Bobby's wife Karen. Uncle Bobby here never could get comfortable with me calling him Dad, so it was decided that Karen and Bobby would be my Aunt and Uncle."

"OK… what is this Pure Tribunal? And what is the Tainted Constabulary you mentioned when you introduced yourself?"

I hesitated over how to answer. I had promised to tell them everything, but with their father in danger I wasn't sure if now was the time for a full explanation. "Are you sure you want all this information now? We have no idea what they're doing with John."

"Dad knows how to take care of himself." Dean answered. "I doubt they'll do anything to serious to him anyways, seeing as how he's their only bargaining chip if they want to get their hands on the Colt."

"Fine." I sighed heavily. "The Pure Tribunal is… it's sort of like the governing body for Casters."

"What are Casters?"

"I guess the best way to describe them in a way you could possibly understand would be calling them natural born witches. A caster is someone who is born with a natural ability to perform spells and magic. No deals, no demons."

"Like Hoodoo?" Sam asked.

"Eh… Hoodoo requires the use of plants, sigils, and chants to actively harness energy. A caster has a magical core, like an extra organ, that builds up magical energy."

"So this core just gives them infinite magic – no herbs necessary to work a spell."

"Sorta… A magical core is tiny; barely enough energy is stored in a core to lift a feather. So while a person may be born with the potential to perform magic, they still need the right tools and training to do anything of notice."

"What kind of tools are we talking about? Hex bags? Bones? Blood?"

"No, no nothing like that, although Bone and Blood can be used in spells, most consider that type of spell work to be taboo." I unclasped the brooch that had been pinned onto the knot of my tie and placed on the table. "This is called a Focus Crystal and it's how we Casters are able to really perform magic. Like I said our Magical Core only contains a tiny amount of Magical energy at a time, what the focus crystal does is act like a cup that our Magical Core is constantly filling."

Sam reached out and picked my Focus Crystal off the table, turning it over in his hand and studying it. Normally I can't stand to have anyone touch it, the crystal stored practically all of my magical energy, and without it I felt exposed and vulnerable, however when Sam grabbed it off the table I could practically feel the way my magic hummed in his hand. Eventually he put it back down and I immediately felt the loss of the pleasant hum. I looked at Sam curiously, before picking the crystal back up and pinning it back on.

"How does a Caster get a Crystal?"

"Tribunal law dictates that the earliest any Caster can receive a Crystal is on their 5th Birthday. Any earlier and you run the risk of draining the Caster."

"Draining the Caster?" Dean wondered aloud

"Magical Energy is tied to a Caster's life force. If a caster were to use all of their magic, they would die. Babies create just enough magic energy to live; it isn't until their 5th birthday that they start to create extra magical energy."

"OK let me recap – Some people are born with the ability to do magic. But because that magic is tied to their life they only have a tiny amount of magic that they can use. Focus crystals are a tool that constantly saps that left over energy and stores it, so the Caster can accumulate larger amounts of Magical Energy?" Sam tried to sort everything he'd learned so far.

"Exactly!"

"Ok where does the Tribunal play into this?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, the Tribunal is the acting government made up of Pure Casters.

"Pure Caster? What does that mean?"

"Alright… here's where things get kind of tricky, so don't interrupt until I finish. What you have to understand about Caster community is that we have a strict social caste system. To be classified as 'Pure' you must be a caster who has never performed magic with sinful intentions. As a Pure Caster ages their affinity to 'Light' Magic, or magic that is inherently good, matures and the Caster is capable of performing more powerful and complex Light Magic spells. The healing charms and exorcism I performed are Light Magic. The gold Charm Circles I drew and the white smoke are characteristics of Light Magic, While a clear, diamond like Focus Crystal is a characteristic for a Pure Caster. Now, like I said the Tribunal is made of Pure Casters. Seven, to be exact and they rule over the Caster community. Most countries have seven sub-tribunals who maintain a small portion of the country. One member of each sub-tribunal is voted to represent their district in the Country Tribunal, who handles nationwide issues among the Casters.

"The World Tribunal is comprised of one Pure Caster from each of the seven continents, and their main job is watching for uses of Lost Magic and maintaining the Lost Prison."

"Wait! What the hell is the lost prison?" Dean interjected.

"Don't interrupt." I admonished. "Now where was I…? When a Pure Caster performs magic with sinful intent, their connection to Light Magic is severed. They're still able to perform the Light Magic they've already learned, but they aren't able to learn any new Light Magic spells and charms. From that point on they're known as a Tainted Caster. The Tainted are the 'middle class' of the caste system. Their Focus Crystal and magical signature, the Charm Circle and smoke, are stained to match the color of their original sin. You're aware of the Seven Sins, yes? Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Greed, and Sloth. Each sin is associated with a color; Purple, green, orange, pink, red, yellow, blue respectively."

"You're crystal is Green! So, what? You performed magic while envious?"

I sighed heavily at Sam's outburst and fixed him with a look of annoyance. "You two are having a hard time with the 'no interruptions' clause aren't you? It's not that I performed magic WHILE envious; it's that I performed magic with envious intentions. It's a minor detail, yes, but an important one. Any more questions? Or can I continue?"

Sam and Dean looked sheepish, while Uncle Bobby just looked amused. "Now, Tainted Casters are the middle class as I said and they able to work any position in the magical world as they desire, bar a member of the Tribunal and depending on their Light Magic capabilities, a healer or purifier. The Tainted Constabulary is the police force of the Caster Society. They are comprised solely of Tainted Casters and are commanded by the National Pure Tribunal and uphold the laws set by the Tribunal. The Sentinels are like the grunt officers of the Constabulary, like Creed and York. They handle basic calls and detainments, and are also tasked with guarding Emissaries. Emissaries are the Healers and Purifiers of the Constabulary, Casters who managed to learn enough Light Magic to be of use before their tainting. I'm an Emissary, specialized in healing actually… not that it really means anything now." I choked up when I defined my specialty, the loss of my first charge flooding my memory. Thankfully, Bobby's hand rubbing small circles on my back kept me enough in the present to push my emotions aside.

"At the top of the Constabulary are the Governors. They're charged as the protection detail for Pure Casters. They are the strongest Tainted Casters our world has to offer." I sighed heavily, thinking of what to tell next. "Now, just as there is magic that is inherently good, there is magic that is inherently bad as well. We call it Lost Magic, and the casting of those spells; All bone magic spells, most blood magic, and death magic, earns a caster a one way ticket to the Lost Prison, and the title 'Lost'. Lost casters are detained by the Tainted Constabulary and sent to the Lost Prison to undergo purification and rehabilitation in hopes to eventually be reinstated into Caster Society. So far, no Lost Caster has been successfully rehabilitated and their magic signature remains stained black." The whole explanation came out sort of like a textbook description, but I supposed all my years as a Tribunal member made this explanation second nature.

It was silent after that, while the boys mulled over all the information I had shared. Sam in the midst of my explanation had pulled out his father's journal and was jotting notes on Caster Society. Dean just stared at me, his expression contemplative.

"So… Karen was a Caster?" he asked to Bobby.

"Yeah. Almost shot her the first time she cast, and it took two months for us to get back to anything resembling a healthy relationship."

"And you raised him?" he was pointing at me now and I saw Sam throw me an apologetic smile. I merely shrugged as Bobby answered.

"Didn't we already explain that you idjit? Although I don't know if you can call seven years, raising the boy."

"When I was ten I was asked to study in the Pure Library. I was there for another seven years, visiting Bobby occasionally, before I started some serious work on my Spell."

"Are all kids asked to study at the library?" Sam had finished with his notes and was looking at me with genuine curiosity.

"No. Only casters who have devoted themselves to a Pure cause are invited to the library."

"And what was your Pure cause?" Dean asked

"An Anti-Possession Spell." Both boys actually looked intrigued by my answer, so I continued. "While Anti-Possession charms are fine and dandy for non-magicals, for some reason they offer no protection to Casters." Bobby and I shared a sad look. "My work never did manage to have any positive results. All I managed to do was create an exorcism potion. All that work, and I only ever found a useless way to rid someone of an already existent possession. However, the World Tribunal had caught wind of my work and they liked what they saw… so when one of them fell to sin, I was invited to take his place."

"You telling me, you worked as a member of the World Tribunal, and just 'forgot' to mention that in any of your letters?"

I glanced at Bobby sheepishly. "Eh… I guess I did."

Bobby just continued to glare so I shoot him a quick apologetic smile, before turning back to the boys. "Don't you think it's about time you went and saved your father from demonic clutches?"

* * *

><p>AN – well, there you go. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed to get some information about who Valen is to really get the ball rolling, so bear with me, I promise thinks will pick up shortly.<p>

Anyways, I'm thinking this Story will go in a Sam/Valen direction. Worry not Dean fans, I have another story in the making for Dean.

Thanks for reading


End file.
